Espera lo inesperado
by Integra Hellsing 55
Summary: Una nueva entidad de la cual todos corren riesgo y porsupuesto Sakura debera enfrentarlo y obtener toda la ayuda posible, esto provocara q Yue se de cuenta de lo q siente por Ruby Moon. CAPITULO FINAL reviews?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic ya que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto espero que les guste, Sakura Card Captor es uno de mis animes favoritos y pues se me ocurrio hacer esta historia principalmente trata de la pareja RubyMoon (Nakuru) x Yue (Yukito) concluyo y acepto todo tipo de criticas bye.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Espera lo inesperado.

Han transcurrido ya 4 anos desde que Sakura sello la carta de la esperanza. En este lapso la cardcaptor a llevado una vida plena y feliz, ahora tiene 16 anos y a decir verdad se ha convertido en una chica bastante hermosa, con unos ojos color esmeralda que siempre llevan consigo un brillo especial, esa linda cabellera color castaño que ahora rodea media espalda y esa dulzura que es tan suya; cursa el primer grado en la Preparatoria Seiju junto con su querido novio Shaoran y su inseparable amiga Tomoyo. En cuanto a su familia su padre Fujitaka continua dando clases en la Universidad y a estado saliendo por 2 meses con Sonomi la madre de Tomoyo, su hermano Touya es doctor y tiene una prospera relación con Kaho Mizuki y que decir de sus guardianes, Kerberos como siempre jugando videojuegos, comiendo postres dulces y molestando al guardián lunar por ser un _"antisocial y amargado"_ como tanto le llamaba, por otro lado Yue disfrutaba leyendo libros antiguos que había escrito Clow Reed y de vez en cuando hacia actividades que le pedía Sakura ya que pensaba que debía _"divertirse más"_ eso le parecía verdaderamente absurdo pero que remedio tenia; y Yukito bueno es el un abogado reconocido en Tomoeda y pasa tiempo con la familia Kinomoto.

_-"Monstruo, llegaras tarde a la escuela"_ -dijo Touya en un tono burlón

_-"Hermano que no soy un monstruo"_ -musitaba Sakura enojada

Sakura comió tan rápido como pudo y salió de su casa velozmente para llegar a tiempo, durante el trayecto un chico castaño muy familiar la abrazo por la cintura.

_-"Buenos días querida Sakura_" -pronuncio el castaño

_-"Buenos días Shaoran"_ -respondia Sakura abrazándolo fuertemente

Al llegar a la Preparatoria una bella chica de cabellos negros los saludo cortésmente _-"Buenos días"- "Muy buenos días Tomoyo"_ -dijeron al unisonó la feliz pareja.

Ya comenzada la clase, el profesor hizo un anuncio _-"Bueno clase hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, pasa por favor"_ -al decir estas palabras un chico ojiazul, bastante atractivo y muy amable se presento - _"Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa"_

_-"Bueno joven Hiragizawa, tome asiento detrás de la señorita Daidouji"_

Cuando por fin llego el descanso Eriol saludo con gentileza a Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo -esta ultima se sonrojo al verlo -Eriol pero cuando llegaste -pregunto Sakura.

_-"Hace dos días_" -pronuncio con una sonrisa el ojiazul.

_-"¿Cuanto tiempo, que te trae por aquí?"_ -dijo Shaoran con curiosidad.

_-"Bueno es que pienso concluir mis estudios en Tomoeda, además tenia razones para regresar"_ -al escuchar estas palabras Tomoyo dijo _-"Eriol todo esta listo para esta tarde, vaya que si resulto una grata sorpresa"_

Sakura y Shaoran sorprendidos por el comentario de esta preguntaron _-"¿Entonces ya estabas enterada Tomoyo?" -"Por supuesto que si, yo la llame hace una semana para que me ayudara con los preparativos, quería que esto fuese una sorpresa"_ -concluyo Hiragizawa.

De pronto llegaron Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki y Naoko _-"Eriol, que sorpresa volver a verte"_ -decia Rika _-"Cuanto tiempo, verdad Hiragizawa"_ -dijo la chica de lentes _-"Sabes Hiragizawa, eh escuchado que en Inglaterra la gente sabe como divertirse, porque ..."_ -Y antes de que si quiera Eriol puediera contestar a la mentira de Yamazaki, Chiharu sorprendió a todos dándole un beso en la mejilla a el chico que contaba las mentiras y por consiguiente su nerviosismo hizo que se le olvidara por completo lo que había dicho.

Despues de lo sucedido estos últimos tomaron su camino y se fueron.

Eriol con una sonrisa picara concluyo _-"Hoy los espero a tomar el te ya que Tomoyo gentilemnte me ofreció su casa para quedarme unos cuantos días"_ –dicho esto sono el timbre y el descanso termino.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

A la salida Sakura se despidió y fue a casa para alistarse.

_-"Ya llegue"._

_-"¿Sakura que te pasa? estas muy entusiasmada"_ -pregunto el pequeño guardián con curiosidad

_-"Es que Eriol llego hoy de Inglaterra, al parecer se quedara un largo periodo en Tomoeda, y hoy nos invito a tomar el té ya que se quedara en casa de Tomoyo un par de días"_

_-"Eso significa que habrá muchos postres, oye y ¿Spi vino con el?"_

_-"No lo sé Kero supongo que sí, ya que Spinel y Ruby son su guardianes"_

_-"Cierto entonces debemos apresurarnos para llegar a tiempo, ¿verdad Yue?"_ -al escuchar esto Yue salió de sus pensamientos y asintió seriamente

_-"¿Yue sucede algo?"_ -pregunto la cardcaptor

_-"Es solo que … no pensé que Eriol … regresaría … eso es todo"_ –dijo fríamente.

Horas más tarde Sakura lucía un lindo vestido rosa _-"Sakura ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde"_ -dijo Kero desesperado -_"Hay Kero, es que Shaoran vendrá a recogerme ya no tarde en llegar"._

Al decir esto Kero se enojo aun mas -_"Que entonces tenemos que esperar al mocoso"_ -y cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar el timbre la cardcaptor abrió rápidamente la puerta y este le dijo tímidamente -_"Estas muy linda"_ -al escucharlo se sonrojo.

_-"Ya llego el mocoso ya podemo irnos"_

_-"¿A quien le dices mocoso?"_ -ambos se dieron una mirada fulminante

_-"Debemos irnos es tarde"_ -pronuncio el guardian de la luna mientras mostraba sus enormes alas

_-"Bienvenidos, Eriol los esta esperando"_ -decia Tomoyo. _"Gracias"_ -dijeron gentilmente

_-"Ya era hora de que llegaran, ¿porque te demoraste monstruo?"-_dijo Touya _-"Es que al mocoso se le hizo tarde_" -decia Kero con indignación

_-"Ya te dije que no me digas asi"_ -al decir esto Shaoran vio fulminantemente a Kero

_-"Vamos Touya, no seas malo"_ -la voz provenía de una mujer conocida para todos

_-"Profesora ... perdón Kaho, hermano no pensé que vendrían"_ -decia Sakura curiosa

_-"Eriol nos invito, al parecer esta será una velada fantástica"_ -concluyo con una sonrisa picara Kaho.

_-"Sean bienvenidos, por favor tomen asiento"_ -decia el ojiazul en compañía de cierta pantera y la chica con alas de mariposa, esta ultima miro fijamente al guardian lunar.

_-"Spi que sorpresa, tengo un nuevo videojuego con graficas sorprendentes, tienes que verlo_" -decia Kerberos felizmente

_-"Te refieres a Gears of War 3"_ -pronuncio Spinel

_-"¿Como lo supiste?"_

_-"Ya lo eh jugado"_

_-"¿Qué? Si aun no ha salido al mercado y gracias a Tomoyo lo consegui antes"_

_-"Sabes Kerbero tener magia tiene sus ventajas"_ -dijo Eriol

Al escuchar esto todos rieron.

_-"Bueno pasemos al comedor a degustar unos postres, asi será mas interesante la charla"._

Todos asintieron pero solo una persona no tomo asiento _"Yue vas amerendar con nosotros"_ -decia Sakura.

_-"Yo no como nada, no me es necesario"._

_-"Esta bien, porlomenos únete a la conversación por favor"_ -Yue no pudo resistirse ya que la mirada de su _"Maestra"_ en verdad era conmovedora

_-"De cuerdo"_

Todos miraron extrañamente a Yue ya que usualmente casi no le gustaba convivir.

Al parecer todo había sido bastante ameno Spinel se embriago gracias a la _"ayuda"_ de Kerberos, Eriol paso _"tiempo de caridad"_ junto a Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran contemplaban la fogata muy abrazados, por otro lado Touya solo vigilaba a Sakura ya que no le agradaba que Shaoran la abrazar, mientras que Kaho lo reprendía por ser tan _"sobreprotector"_ con su pequeña hermana.

Pero algo no andaba bien los únicos que no se unian al ambiente eran Ruby Moon y Yue. Ella era muy alegre y divertida, todo lo contrario a Yue, sin embargo esta noche parecía perturbada por la presencia del Juez simplemente no lo resistió y volo al techo de la mancion a reflexionar un poco.

Mientras tanto nadie noto la ausencia de esta excepto Yue.

_-"No lo entiendo nos hemos visto varias veces, pero esta vez me siento perturbada con su sola presencia o acaso se deberá a ese sueño" -_dijo angustiada

FLASBACK

Ruby se encuentra volando en el cielo y es iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, de repente se queda pasmada al ver como Eriol y Sakura con atacados por Yue. Ruby intenta atacarlo pero se da cuenta de que Yue es controlado por una mujer bastante hermosa con un báculo en forma de luna.

_-"Yue no lo hagas" -_grito desesperadamente

_-"Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer Ruby Moon el no te escucha" _-pronuncio la mujer con el báculo de luna.

Todo desapareció ante los ojos de Ruby y sin darse cuenta Yue la ataco.

FIN FLASBACK

_-"¿A que te refieres con ese sueño?"_ -pregunto el juez

_-"No es nada no te preocupes, al parecer no soy la única a la que le gusta estar sola no es así"_ –trato de evadir Ruby

_-"Debía tomar aire eso es todo, ¿sabes? yo tuve la misma sensación"_

_-"¿A que te refieres?"_ -egunto nerviosa.

_-"Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, se que tu también tuviste ese sueño, así que no lo niegues"_ -pronuncio severamente tomándola por la muñeca y mirándola a los ojos. _"Suéltame sabes perfectamente que con un solo ataque te haría añicos" _-dijo burlonamente la chica de cabello rosa y zafándose del agarre de Yue.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Al terminar la velada, Sakura se fue en compañía de sus guardianes y Shaoran solo que este ultimo tomo un camino diferente. Cuando Sakura llego a sus aposentos se percato de que algo no andaba bien con el guardián lunar. "_Yue te encuentras bien, es que hoy te has comportado de una manera bastante extraña" _– pronuncio la pequeña castaña con seriedad.

_-"No te preocupes, no es nada"_

_-"De acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana"_ –concluyo con una sonrisa la chica

Mientras tanto Yue solo reflexionaba sobre aquel sueño, que a decir verdad era bastante extraño

_-"Buenos días" _

_-"Muy buenos días pequeña Sakura, veo que madrugaste"_ –decía Fujitaka

_-"Es cierto, es que hoy debo hacer el servicio"_

_-"Eso me parece muy bien, toma aquí está tu almuerzo hoy llegare un poco tarde asi y Touya tiene que terminar el trabajo pendiente, asi que estarás sola todo el día, solo te pido que tengas cuidado"_

_-"Si debo irme adiós"_

Durante el trayecto Sakura sintió una presencia bastante extraña, de repente detecto como todo se oscurecía y daba paso a la luna, de entre los árboles se presento una chica muy hermosa de cabellos rubios y rizados que cubrían un poco más de media espalda, sus ojos eran de un color muy peculiar ya que no eran verdes ni azules, pero había algo extraño en ella, tenía una mirada muy penetrante que al momento de verla no reacciono y pudo ver que tenía un báculo en forma de luna.

_-"¿Quién eres?"_

_-"Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo"_ -dijo la chica misteriosa

Esta se desvaneció y consigo la luna nuevamente se oculto _-"Sakura, Sakura reacciona"_ –musito Shaoran preocupado al ver que su novia se había quedado en un estado de shock

_-"Lo siento, se acaba de ir"_

_-"¿A quién te refieres?"_

_-"A la chica que estaba en los arboles"_

_-"Cuando llegue no había nadie ahí"_

_-"Debí imaginarlo, está bien vámonos llegaremos tarde a clase"_ -pronuncio algo desanimada

El tiempo transcurrió hasta el descanso, todos parecían extrañados por el comportamiento de la chica ya que usualmente era muy alegre y entusiasta pero en esta ocasión estaba seria _-¿Sakura estas bien? -_ musito el joven Hiragizawa

_-"No es nada no te preocupes Eriol"_

_-"Vamos Sakura, porque no nos cuentas de lo que paso en la mañana"_ -decía Shaoran intrigado

"_Es que sentí una presencia al ir camino a la escuela, entonces vi como todo se oscureció había salido la luna, de entre los arboles observe como una chica salia, llevaba consigo un báculo y al mirarla directamente a los ojos sentí como si un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, como si ya la hubiese visto anteriormente"_

_-"Eso es imposible, de acuerdo con lo que relatas la única persona que puede hacer que la luna salga en la plenitud del día es ….._ -Eriol dijo ciertamente preocupado

_-"Artemisa" -_pronuncio Shaoran alarmado.

_-"¿Quién es Artemisa?"_ -Tomoyo decía curiosa

-"En la mitología griega, ella es la diosa que representa la casería y la luna, de hecho este último es su símbolo, lo contrario a su hermano gemelo de nombre Apolo ya que este representa la luz y el sol" -musito Eriol

-"Eh leído algo acerca de la mitología, pero no se supone que solo son creencias como su mismo nombre lo dice mitos" –dijo Tomoyo

_-"Tengo entendido que en la antigüedad los griegos relataban esto para que la humanidad entendiera fácilmente la concepción del mundo u otros hechos de relevancia, sin embargo nunca supieron que eran hechos reales, los antepasados de Clow conocían este hecho y de algún modo tenían cierta conexión por eso deduzco que de allí proviene su gran poder"_ -pronuncio Eriol

_-"Entonces esto es algo serio, pero ¿porque me llama a mi?" _–decía Sakura pensativa


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-_"Seria buena idea si comentas a Kero sobre aquel acontecimiento extraño"_ -sugirió Tomoyo

_-"Tomoyo tiene razón, tal vez pueda ayudar"_ -respondió Shaoran

_-"Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, veré que puedo hacer al respecto"_ -musito Eriol

Al llegar a casa, Sakura comento a Kerberos todo lo que había sucedido por la mañana.

_-"Entonces dices que aquella chica tenía un báculo con el signo de la luna eh, eso solo significa una cosa"_ -respondió el guardián

_-"¿Qué significa?"_

_-"Como dijo Hiragizawa efectivamente es Artemisa, antiguamente los griegos rendían culto a esas divinidades que al paso del tiempo se tomo simplemente como mitos, al parecer son seres mágicos con cierto tipo de magia, a esto se le atribuía que tuvieran un gran poder"_

_-"¿Pero que tengo que ver?_

_-"Déjame continuar, esto es más serio de lo que parece"_

_-"Si, lo siento"_

_-"A estos seres se les dio el nombre de "dioses" en la antigüedad, ya que la gente no conocía su verdadera naturaleza. A decir verdad son bastantes, pero los principales habitaban en el Monte Olimpo entre ellos se encuentran: Zeus, Era, Poseidón, Atenea, Ares, Afrodita, Hermes, Hefestos, Deméter, Hestia, Apolo, Artemisa y Hades, solo que este último no se le consideraba como uno del Olimpo, ya que habitaba en el Inframundo."_

_-"Ya veo, entonces Artemisa es un ser mágico"_

_-"Por supuesto, como ya sabias ella rige la luna y su hermano Apolo el sol, este hecho tuvo gran influencia en los poderes que Clow poseía, estos se basaban en dos tipos de magia la occidental y la oriental, casa una era el lazo que sus ancestros mantenían con estos seres."_

_-"Quieres decir que ¿los dos tienen influencia sobre las cartas, Yue y tú?"_

_-"Acertaste, como ya sabes Apolo me rige ya que represento el sol, a Yue lo representa Artemisa porque su astro es la luna. Lo más probable es que trame algo Yue debe tener cuidado con ella; nosotros solo obedecemos a nuestro dueño, sin embargo les debemos cierta fidelidad."_

_-"¿Yue está enterado de esto?"_

_-"Por supuesto que si Sakura"_ -pronuncio el guardián lunar mas frio que de costumbre

En cuanto a la reencarnación de Clow, Eriol solo reflexionaba en aquel hecho que lo perturbaba más de lo que el mismo podía imaginar.

_-"Eriol se encuentra pensativo ¿sucede algo malo?_ -pregunto Spinel

_-"Es cierto, deberías contarnos que sucede"_ –exclamo Ruby

_-"Artemisa la diosa de la luna se presento frente a Sakura, aunque es realmente extraño" _-

_-"Hace unas cuantas noches cuando aun nos encontrábamos en Inglaterra tuve una visión de los mas perturbadora, vi como Yue atacaba a Sakura y a mí también, solo que no quise decírselo a los demás incluyéndolos a ustedes"_

_-"Eso es bastante raro, porque Yue los atacaría y mas a Sakura ella es su dueña" -_musito Spinel

_-"Temo que Artemisa pueda emitir algún tipo de fuerza en Yue, no solo él me preocupa si saben a lo que me refiero"_

_-"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby responde ¿que te pasa?"_ -dijo Spinel desesperado

Cuando Ruby reacciono decidió relatarles sobre aquel sueño que habían tenido Yue y ella.

_-"Debemos poner en aviso a Sakura lo antes posible"_

_-"Ruby, ¿por qué te quedaste callada?"_ -Spinel preguntaba tristemente

_-"No sé porque lo hice, es como si sintiese la necesidad de proteger algo"_ -respondía Ruby

_-"Sabes bien que al igual que Yue tu también corres grave peligro, pero en cuanto a ese sentimiento no puedo darte una respuesta concisa, debes poner tus sentimientos en orden"_

_-"¿A que te refieres con eso Eriol?"_ -musito Ruby angustiada

_-"Es el destino estaba escrito, al final el ying y yang están unidos como el día y la noche" _

Dicho esto Eriol en compañía de sus guardianes salieron para visitar a Sakura, al llegar a casa de esta le explicaron todo lo que sabían y por ende que debían tener cuidado en especial Yue con aquella mujer con poderes sobrenaturales.

_-"Yue debes tener cuidado, no quiero que suceda algo malo"_ -decía Sakura a punto de romper en llanto

_-"Sakura … no debes preocuparte por mí, ya que mi deber es protegerte"_ -Yue pronunciaba con un tono de delicadeza

_-"Ahora que todo es claro no está de más decirte que seas precavida Ruby, recuerda que tu eres la otra guardiana que representa la luna"_ -Kerberos musitaba seriamente

_-"Entiendo todo a la perfección Kerberos"_ -musitaba Ruby

Mientras todos conversaban sobre aquel hecho Ruby subió al techo ya que necesitaba poner sus sentimientos en orden y reflexionar sobre lo que Eriol le había dicho, sin embargo no se percato de la presencia de Yue que llevaba unos cuantos minutos observándola.

_-"¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" _

_-"Solo debía poner mis sentimientos en orden y tu ¿que haces aquí?"_

_-"Sentí el deseo de estar aquí, solamente eso"_

_-"Sabes es algo que no puedo ocultar, siento la necesidad de proteger_ _…._. -Ruby fue callada por el dedo índice de Yue que tocaba sus labios rojos, esta solo sintió un escalofrió al sentirlo tan cerca, como se lo había preguntado antes nunca había tenido aquella sensación ya que en varias ocasiones habían convivido aunque no del todo

_-"Últimamente eh sentido la necesidad de estar junto a ti, es algo inexplicable"_ -al decir esto último el ángel de cabellos platinados acerco sus labios con los de ella para unirlos en un tierno beso.

Ella correspondió el beso seguido de esto acaricio sus cabellos con sus finas manos y después tomándolo del cuello como si temiera perderlo, el tomo suavemente su cintura para después hacer el beso más apasionado.

Cuando concluyeron dicho beso ambos se miraron mutuamente ya que sintieron una presencia bastante familiar para ambos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

De pronto apareció una mujer de suma belleza, que por lo visto ya era bastante conocida por ambos guardianes.

_-"¡Hijos de Artemisa!" _

_-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –pregunto Yue enfurecido_

_-"Eh venido por ustedes" _

Mientras, en casa de Tomoyo, todo parecía normal hasta que Sakura sintió la fuerte presencia de esta.

_-"Sakura, ¿tú también?"_

_-"Si, Eriol puedo sentir que es ella, su presencia es bastante poderosa puedo sentirlo"_

_-"Solamente espero que no haya problemas de gran magnitud"_

Se podía sentir un ambiente bastante tenso, al parecer Artemisa emanaba una fuerza superior a la de cualquier otra cosa.

_-"¿Nosotros en que podemos servirte?"_ –musito la chica de cabellos rosados

_-"Ustedes deben servirme, este mundo ya está corrompido por los pecados de los humanos, no han sabido valorar lo que se les ha concedido; es por eso que desde ahora de este un mundo nuevo, primero debo juzgar a todas las almas corrompidas"_

Dicho esto Artemisa alzo su baculo y apunto hacia Yue, este trato de oponerse pero todo fue en vano ya que fue controlado totalmente.

_-"¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Yue?"_

_-"El esta siendo controlado por mi, vamos hija de Artemisa no temas"_

_-"¡No, ya te dije que no, yo solo debo obediencia a mi señor Eriol!"_

_-"Como osas alzar t voz contra mi, tu unica y absoluta senora"_

_-"Yo solamente obedesco a Eriol"_

Ruby dijo bastante enojada, por inercia lanzo un ataque hacia Artemisa, esta lo bloqueo por completo.

_-"Yue"_

Con estas ultimas palabras Yue la ataco, Ruby tuvo dificultad para esquivar sus golpes. Al momento de sentir el gran poder rapidamente Sakura junto con los demas salio, pero su tristeza pudo mas que lla al ver a Yue en esas condiciones.

_-"Yue, ¿qué te hicieron?"_ –pronunciaba entre sollozos Sakura

_-"El esta ahora bajo mi mando, es una sorpresa volver a vernos Reed Clow"_

Eriol la miro con frialdad, ya que ella sin duda estaba segada por todo y pretendia danar a mucha gente inocente.

_-"Yue"_

Nuevamente Yue los ataco, rapidamente esquivaron el ataque, sin embargo todo cambio cuando en el cielo salio la luna llena, al parecer esta emitia un fuerte poder sobre Yue. Este volvia a atacar, aunque esta vez logro dejar fuera de combate a Sakura, Eriol y Kerberos. Shaoran y Tomoyo trataron de hacer algo pero ya no podian hacer nada al darse cuenta de lo inevitable, tenian la intencion de atacar pero Artemisa se adelanto y los retuvo en una espera bastante grande y simplemente se negaron a creer lo ue pasaba.

_-"Yue, por favor no lo hagas"_ –reprendia Ruby entre sollozos. Pero Yue ya no podia tener conciencia sobre si.

La ataco varias veces hasta que finalmente ella callo; en ese breve instante entendio todo lo que antes le resultaba dificil comprender. Ahora entendia porque se sentia de esa manera respecto al chico de cabellos platinados.

_-"Antes de que suceda algo quiero decirte que … bueno que eh callado porque estaba confundida … Yue TE AMO"_

_-"Ya es inutil, el ya no te escucha. ¡Yue atacala!"_

Sin embargo el no obedecio, mas bien paecia abrumado, trataba de tener un poco de conciencia, pero cuando escucho esas palabras no lo soporto mas.

_-"Yue, tu me debes fidelidad. Por si aun no lo comprendes, Reed Clow obtuvo sus poderes gracias a nosotros los dioses; sus antepasados hicieron un trato por lo que ahora debes obedecer"_

En ese momento ambos se percataron de que Ruby callo desmayada. Artemisa aprovecho este momento para someter a Yue nuevamente pero este no cedio y la ataco.

_-"Eres un insolente, como puedes sentir algo por estos simples mortales, estan tan llenos de malos sentimientos que han corrompido el mundo que se les concedio"_

_-"Eres una egoista, es por eso que son humanos"_

Dio un golpe denfinitivo, que dejo por unos breves momentos dejo a Artemisa fuera de si. Inmediatamente aprovecho para ir por Sakura y los otros.

_-"Sakura, Sakura despierta, por favor"_

_-"¿Yue eres tu?"_

_-"Si, ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo despierta a Eriol y libera a los demas. Tratare de hacer tiempo"_

Sakura utilizo la carta de la esperanza, al principio no sirvio pero al ver la situacion pidio con tanta fuerza que logro invocarla; esta actuo en Keerberos y Eriol quien a su vez lanzo un conjuto para liberar a Shaoran y Tomoyo.

_-"Sakura, como reencarnacion de Clow tengo un conjuro muy poderoso para encerrar a Artemisa, asi que necesitare bastante ayuda incluyedo tu magia la de Kerberos y Shaoran. Solamente puede ser lanzado una vez asi que hagamoslo bien"_

_-"Yue mantenla ocupada"_ –grito Shaoran

Este seguia atacando, pero Artemisa no cedia sus poderes eran muy fuertes, hasta que Yue la sujeto tan fuertemente.

_-"Ahora Eriol"_ –dijo Yue

Eriol alzo su baculo y comenzo a invocar el conjuro, una vez que tuvo concentrado el ataque pidio la ayuda de los demas.

_-"Pero Hiragizawa, Yue la esta sosteniendo si la atacamos el tambien … "_ –no pudo seguir ya que Sakura lo miro con lagrimas en su rostro.

_-"Ya no hay remedio, es ahora o nunca" _–siguio el ojiazul.

Lanzaron el ataque, fue tan potente que por unos segundos temieron que fuera en vano. Artemisa quedo encerrada en el baculo con forma de luna, pero Yue callo desde el cielo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Final

Al caer tan repetinamente desde el cielo todos fueron en ayuda del algel guardian.

_-"¿Yue te encuentas bien?"_ –preguntaron al Spinel

_-"Yo si, pero ¿ella?, demonios y ni aun asi pude desirle que la amaba ¡maldicion!"_

_-"No te pongas asi, estoy segura que a ella le hubiera gustado verte feliz"_ –pronunciaba Sakura entristecida

_-"Hiragizawa, ¿puedes hacer algo?"_ –pregunto Kerberos

_-"Viendo como esta, lamentablemente creo que no"_

_-"¡Demonios!"_ –grito desesperado Yue, entre sollozos

Al caer un par de lagrimas en el rostro de Ruby ella comenzo a raccionar, incorporandose lentamente.

_-"¿Qué me paso?" _

_-"Que bueno que este bien"_ –se acerco Yue y la abrazo fuertemente

_-"¿Dónde estan los demas"_

_-"Tranquila ellos estan bien, lo vez"_

_-"¿Y Artemisa?"_

_-"Esta encerrada, ya no tienes de que preocuparte_" –musitaba Shaoran

_-"Es muy bueno verte Ruby"_ – coemntaba Eriol

_-"Ya todo ha terminado, tranquila" _–dijo Spinel

_-"Creo que Ruby debe descansar, debemos dejarlos un tiempo"_ –dicho esto por Tomoyo, todos se fueron dejando a los angeles.

_-"Sabes, por un momento temi perderde para siempre"_

_-"Pero ahora ya estamos juntos"_

Ambos nuevamente se juntaron en un beso profundo y apasionado que los dejo sin aliento, sin embargo no se percataron que desde lo lejos eran observados atentamente por los demas.

_-"Ahora Yue tiene novia"_

_-"A mi tambien me alegra verlo feliz Kero"_ –pronunciaba Sakura

_-"¿Tomoyo puedo hablar contigo un momento?"_ –pregunto el ojiazul

_-"Por supuesto"_

Ellos se fueron lejos para poder hablar mejor, sin distraccion alguna.

_-"Disculpa Eriol, ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo?"_

_-"Sabes, biendo la situacion eh preferido rebelarte mis verdaderos sentimientos"_

_-"Bueno yo no se que decir, Eriol …"_ -ya no pudo continuar porque inesperadamente Hiragizawa le robo un beso dulce.

_-"Ahora, ¿me aceptarias?"_

_-"Yo … _

Nuevamente se besaron, solo que ahora Tomoyo prefierio tomar la alternativa.

_-"Eso significa un si"_

Al poco tiempo salio el sol, y todos estaban exaustos por la dura pelea que mantuviron con la diosa de la Luna, Artemisa.

_-"Shaoran debo irme estoy cansada … "_

Sakura ya no termino, quedo profundamente dormida. Yue se adelanto y la tomo en sus brazos para despues irse junto con Kerberos a descansar. Por su parte Eriol, Tomoyo , Shaoran y sus guardianes desidieron hacer lo mismo, para verse por la noche.

Algunas horas despues, en casa de Sakura.

_-"Me alegra que esten juntos Tomoyo"_ –musitaba Shaoran

_-"¿Quién lo diria? Dos parejas en una noche"_ –decia Kero

_-"Siempre supe que Yue y Ruby terminarian juntos_" –pronunciaba Spinel

_-"¡Hay siempre lo sabes todo_!" –lo contradecia Kero quien aprovecho la situacion para meterle un pastelillo en la boca.

Todos comensaron a reir inevitablemente ya que Spinel se embriagaba con el azucar.

_-"¡Yue!"_ –grito Nakuru quien ahora se colgaba de su cuello

_-"¿Por que no me dejas ver tu verdadera identidad?"_

_-"Bueno, es que yo soy la misma en mis dos identidades … pero tu, no se como lo tome Yukito"_

_-"El no se opondra, ahora quiero verte tal cual eres"_

Nakuru se convencio y ante los demas volvio a mostrar su verdadera identidad.

_-"Me gusta mas verte asi" _

_-''Cielos, ahora Yue ya no es un amargado"_ –musitaba Kero, dicho esto comensaron a reir, hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

_-"Tu mocoso, no abraces a mi hermana, y ¿porque Ruby esta con Yue_?" –preguntaba Touya

_-"Es una larga historia y ya te dije ¡que no me digas mocoso!" _

_-"Las cosas no se ocultan verdad MOCOSO"_

_-"Demonios, ¿siempre tienen que conspirar contra mi?"_

_-"Si"_ –contestaron al unisono Kero y Touya burlandose

-"_Parece que el peluche negro ya se embiago y tu muneco amarillo ¿tuviste la culpa?"_

_-"Hay Sakura tu hermano es insoportable"_ –reprocharon Kero y Spinel

_-"Es tan lindo verlos juntos,deberias aprender mas de ellos Touya" _

_-"Kaho tiene razon hermano"_

_-"Un momento, y tu chiquillo ¿sales con Tomoyo"_ –dijo Touya codeando al joven Hiragizawa

_-"Asi es" _

_-"Vamos Tomoyo, no te sonrojes"_

_-"Hay Ruby, que cosas dices"_

_-"Yue que te parece si vamos al techo un rato"_ –pronunciaba Ruby picara

_-"Pero Ruby yo …"_

_-"Vayan, vayan tortolos"_ –dijo burlon Kero, mientras Yue se sonrojaba

Al llegar al techo se sentaron para ver al cielo, donde salia la luna llena, que a decir verdad tenia un brillo especial.

_-"Sabes, si Artemisa no hubiese aparecido no estariamos hoy juntos"_

_-"Pero yo sufri cuando vi que no reaccionabas"_

_-"No debes preocuparte mas"_

Dicho esto ambos se juntaron una vez mas sus labios, mientras se abrazaban calidamente y disfrutaban del brillo que la luna llena les ofrecia.

''_**Si dos personas estan dispuestas a estar juntas lo estaran enfrentando cualquier obstaculo, porque asi estaba escrito"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ENCERIO gracias en verdad y pues espero que les haya gustado ya que es mi primer fic, aunque debo admitir que algunas cosas no tienen nada que ver con la trama y como soy nueva en esto, simplemente me despido y espero que pasen a ver mi otro fic "HALLOWEEN EN EL SANTUARIO"<strong>_

_**ATENTAMENTE: RUBY HEIDERN DE "ESCORPION" **_


End file.
